Sailor Moon/Star Wars/Captian Planet
by Vegetes
Summary: Omigosh! I actually UPDATED THIS! Dib and Zim have to save the world, and they have to do it...as girls! Sorry if it's stupid, dunno why i did it. Dib/Zim romance later on probly. Please R&R! --Vegetes
1. Bubblegum

I don't know why I wrote this fic, oh well, hope it's not too long or too stupid, enjoy, plz R&R! Oh, and my friend Laura came up with the fic name, thanks! ^^  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Far far away, up high in the clouds, there sat 4 figures, all talking and jabbering about the global problem.  
  
"We don't have enough recruits to fight the new enemy." Said a bright pink elephant.  
  
"We need to get some new people, and fast, our numbers are dying out quickly!" mewed a neon green cat.  
  
A fluffy blue poodle that had been snoring with his head down on the table awoke with a jolt.   
  
"Huh? What're we talking 'bout?"  
  
"We were discussing the problem with the new enemy.." Came a deep velvety voice coming from behind a leather chair.  
  
"You mean Queen Anaya?"  
  
"Yes..." The chair turned around and in it sat a glowing white stallion, giving off light. "NeoOen, draw two names from the FlabberGhasten." The green cat got up out of her seat and went over to a machine in the corner, then pressed several buttons on it and the lights lit up and beeping sounds we're heard. The machine spit out two pieces of paper.  
  
"Our two new recruits are..."  
  
Dib stared down at his drawing of himself tying Zim up to a table and cutting him up. He growled and looked at Zim, a few desks down from him. Zim was reading a book about Government Technology. Dib looked up at the clock, 2 minuets till the bell rang, and he could test his new invention out on Zim. Dib had worked for days to get it just right. It would finally eliminate Zim for good.  
  
Zim looked up at the clock, 1 minuet till the bell rang, and he could test his new invention out on Dib. Zim had worked for days to get it just right. It would finally eliminate Dib for good.  
  
The bell rang and everyone scurried out of the classroom in a hurry. Zim and Dib stood outside facing each other and glaring. They both had their hands near their pocket, ready to whip out their weapon. A tumbleweed rolled past. Dib brought out his weapon and Zim did the same. In Dib's hand there was a green rod with some bubbles in it; it was glowing and had several cords attached to it. In Zim's hand there was a spork, but not just any spork, it was a magickal spork, one with telekinetic powers, ooo, scaaary! They didn't say a word but both of them raised their weapons. The started to bring them down on each other when there was a bright flash of pink light. They looked around, their weapons were gone and they were in a place that was just void, nothing there, no walls, no objects...There was one other person in the room with them however, if you could call it a person. It was an animal, a pink elephant that was about 3 feet tall. It sauntered over to them and smiled.  
  
"Hi, you two are the chosen ones, you have been recruited into the army of Magickal Warriors, you will be our saviors!"  
  
"Who are you..?" Zim asked.  
  
"I am the first of The Superior 4, I am please to meet you, my name is Bubblegum."  
  
Dib laughed, "Bubblegum? What kind of name is that for a Superior?"  
  
"Shut up, I didn't choose it!"  
  
"So...what do we have to do?" Zim asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'll start at the beginning. A long time ago, when the Army first started, there was a great warrior, she was the best, her name was Anaya. But one day, she was fooled and she went over to the dark forces. She disappeared for 5 years but she recently came back, more powerful than ever. She's destroyed most our forces, and now, this is where you come in. You two have been chosen so try out and fight with some new technology we've been working on."  
  
"Hold up," said Zim, "I came here to destroy this planet, and now I have to save it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And what happens if I don't agree to do this?" Just then a huge lightening both came down and shocked Zim. "Ok, " He coughed, "I'll do it..."  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone about this, it is a secret organization!"  
  
Dib sighed, "Alright alright, so..what do we do now?"  
  
Bubblegum tossed Dib a white ring, it's had a glowing blue heart shaped gem in the middle of it.  
  
"Put it on." And Dib did so. Bubblegum handed Zim a black ring, the diamond in the center glowed a bright red. Zim put it on and looked at it.  
  
"Ok, Dib, hold up your hand with the ring on it and shout 'Blue Heart Power!', and you Zim, hold up your ring hand and yell 'Red Diamond Power!'"  
  
Zim looked at Dib and shrugged. Dib sighed and held up his ring hand.  
  
"Blue Heart Power!" he shouted. He was surrounded by a blinding white light. Zim held up his hand.  
  
"Red Diamond Power!" And he was emerged in black light.  
  
Dib had his eyes closed, his hands automatically reached for his side as he unsheathed a long sword. He held it up over his head as wings began to sprout from his back. Bright pink ribbons emerged from the tip of his sword and wrapped around him.  
  
Zim held both of his hands up in the air as something formed in his hands, it was a double-ended butterfly sword, even larger than he was. He felt something coming out of his back. He spun the sword around in circles over his head as a great gust of wind blew over him.  
  
Dib blinked open his eyes, he was holding the sword out in front of him. He looked around, he was in the same place but he felt different, and his legs were cold. He looked down and shouted. He was wearing an extremely short white skirt. His stomach was exposed and he had on a top with long flowing sleeves. There were blue ribbons sewn into his skirt and the shirt sleeves. He dropped his sword and put his hands on his head, his hair was longer, a lot longer. It was put up into pig tails and the ends of them went down to his shoulders. He felt weird and.....curvy. White feathery wings had grown from his back.  
  
Zim opened his eyes, he looked at the sword he was holding at his side, it was wicked looking, and taller than he was. He shivered a bit and looked down. His eyes got wide. He was wearing the same outfit as Dib, only it was black with red ribbons. His hair was put into a long braid that went down to his knees. Large black bat wings were in his back.  
  
"Y-you turned me into a girl!!" he screamed at Bubblegum. Bubblegum winced and took a step back.  
  
"It can't be helped, that's the way it goes, no one will find out."  
  
Dib was still in shock, he looked over at Zim. Zim looked back at Dib and scoffed a bit.  
  
"I would look SO much better in that skirt.." He said. Dib sighed and drooped over, this was gonna be a long day.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, what'd ya think? Hopefully this fic will be more than four chapters, but I'm no good at long fics, oh well, I'll have to see how it turns out! Please R&R, no flames!  



	2. Reverse

Well, here's the second chapter, enjoy! Please R&R!   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib had picked up his sword again and had put it away at the holster by his side. He looked at Bubblegum.  
  
"So...know that we know how to transform, what do we do now?"  
  
"I'll call you next time we need you, you can go home now!"  
  
"But how to we transform back?" Zim asked.  
  
"Er..i...uh..i'm not quite sure, I'll go check!" He rushed off and was gone. The void around them faded out and they were standing in the middle of the street in front of the skool, still in their outfits. Dib tugged at the edge of the skirt, hoping it would magickly grow longer. Zim was suddenly aware how heavy his weapon was when he was trying to carry it. He was having a hard time just dragging it behind him.  
  
"What do we do now?" Zim grunted.  
  
"I guess we go home.."  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"We have no choice..."  
  
"This is all your fault you know!"  
  
Dib didn't want to start that again, he started walking off toward home, trying not to fall in his big ass heels that went with his outfit. Zim scoffed and started off toward his house slowly, dragging his butterfly sword behind him.  
  
Dib walked along to his house, still tugging at the end of his skirt. He stumbled a bit on his heels and sighed. Just then he heard a whistle behind him, he gulped, he had been expecting something like this. He felt a hand on his ass. He turned around and slapped the hands owner. It was a boy from his class, his name was Thomas. Thomas put a hand on his cheek and smirked.  
  
"Feisty...I like that..what say I walk you to wherever you're going, eh? And what's with the wings?"  
  
Dib cleared his throat and tried to talk in his most feminine voice. "I can make it just fine, thank you. And I just got back from a play, I was the angel." And he walked off. Thomas began to follow him. Dib bit his lip and began to walk faster, Thomas walked faster too. Dib broke into a run but his heels were causing him lots of trouble. His chest was also bouncing, which was irritating. He sighed in annoyance and began hopping on one foot, he pulled off his shoe, then did the same to the other. He ran faster than he ever did in his life. He rushed up his walk and into his house, he locked the door. He looked around, his father was at work, he could see Gaz in the kitchen. He slowly snuck upstairs to his room, he locked the door behind him. He sighed, he rooted through his clothes and found his baggiest shirt and some jeans. He changed out of his skirt and shirt. He realized he would need a bra..this wasn't turning out to be a good day. He softly opened the door and snuck into Gaz's room, he went through her drawers till he found a white bra. He sighed and went back to his room and got dressed. He flopped down on his bed and got out his notebook, he wrote what had happened, then sat and waited for Bubblegum to return.  
  
Zim was half way home, he was tired and cranky from the days events and having to drag this wretched weapon behind him. He was irritated, oh so very irritated.  
  
"Need some help, babe?" came a male voice from behind him. Zim growled, if this man tried anything he would pay. He turned around and looked up. Above him was a tall and handsome man with a long brown braid. He looked about 15.  
  
"Ya gotta hold that sword in the middle, with both hands, it'd be a lot easier than dragging it by it's end."  
  
Zim did so and found it was easier. He smiled a bit and talked in a lady-like voice. "Thank you.."  
  
"No prob, what's your name?"  
  
Zim tried to think up a name, "I-its's Miz...."  
  
The other boy smiled, "Cool, well, seeya around, you be careful with that sword. Nice wings too!" And he walked off. Zim walked the rest of the way home a bit easier. He opened the door to his house and went in. He set the weapon against the wall and sat on the couch next to Gir.  
  
"Your cute! Are you Zim's girlfriend?"  
  
"Shut up Gir, it's me.."  
  
"Ohhhh...I love this show!"  
  
Zim got up and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A few minuets later he emerged from the bathroom, more irritated than ever.  
  
"Stupid human female body!" he yelled, and proceeded to hold it in.  
  
Dib sat on the edge of his bed. He was worried, what if he never saw Bubblegum again? He didn't think he could take the sex change permanently. He would have to deal with all the things girls went through, he shuddered, he didn't want that once a month thing, not at all. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Dib! Get out here!" It was Gaz.  
  
Dib gulped. "I-I'm busy!"  
  
"Did you go through my stuff?!"  
  
"No, of coarse not!"  
  
"If you did, you'll pay!" She stormed off. Dib sighed, that was a close call. Would Bubblegum ever show up? Maybe being a girl for the rest of his life wouldn't be too bad. He could get used to it...suddenly there was a flash of bright pink light and there stood..  
  
"Bubblegum! How dare you just leave me like that! How to I transform back?!"  
  
Bubblegum winced. "Sorry, just hold up your right hand and shout reverse." Then Bubblegum was gone again. Dib held up his ring hand.  
  
"Reverse!" He shouted. He was surrounded by white light then he was back to normal, except he was wearing a bra. He took it off and put it away, he might need it later. He unlocked the door and headed over to Zim's, he would probly want to be put back to normal to. He got to Zim's a few minuets later, and knocked on the door. When Zim answered Dib could tell he was in a really bad mood.   
  
"What do YOU want...?  
  
"I..I found a way to reverse the effects."  
  
"What?! How?! Tell meee!"  
  
"You just hold up your ring hand and shout 'Reverse'."  
  
Zim did so, then shut the door and Dib's face and ran to use the bathroom. Dib rubbed his nose where the door had hit him then went home.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Woo, chapter 2 done! Please R&R! ^^  



	3. Battle Stuff

Ha, bet none of you even REMEMBER this fic it was so dead...well...:kicks her fic into the middle of the room: I GIVE YOU LIIFEEE!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Zim...hey Zim! Wake up!"  
  
Zim growled and pulled the pillow over his head and tried to drown out the slightly high pitched, and more so annoying, voice that was trying to wake him from his sleep.  
  
"ZIM WAKE UP!!!" The voice shouted right near Zim.  
  
"AGH"! Zim shouted and tumbled out of bed, twitching a bit from the loud yell. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared at the pink elephant hovering above him and grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What is the meaning of waking me up at this hour?! It's the middle of the night!" Zim growled.  
  
Bubblegum winced.  
  
"We have a mission, now transform and get out here." And with that, he floated out the window.  
  
Zim sighed and held up his ring, saying the right words he was soon in that stupid outfit once more. And with the heavy sword as well.  
  
He looked out the window, Bubblegum was down there, pacing back and forth and Dib was there as well, leaning onto his sword, obviously trying to get a quick snooze while waiting.  
  
Zim threw one leg over the windowsill and balanced slightly, he had no idea how to do this. Her just a good grip on his weapon and just kind leaned to the side. He shouted as he toppled out and onto the grass below, lying there for a few seconds with his weapon painfully arranged on his stomach.  
  
Dib opened his eyes sleepily and looked down at him.  
  
"Idiot..." he muttered, "You could have just gone through the door..."  
  
"Shut up, pathetic human!" Zim said as he tried to push the heavy weapon off him. He succeeded 5 minuets later and got up, brushing himself off.  
  
"Hurry up now! Our mission is at the movie theatre!" Then Bubblegum floated off in that direction and Dib followed as best as he could. Zim was having trouble carrying his weapon though and soon fell quite far behind.  
  
Ahead of him, Dib was beginning to get tired.  
  
"Can't we just fly there? We DO have wings..." he asked.  
  
"Flying isn't my department, that----" Bubblegum stopped short and turned around when he realized he couldn't hear Zim's footsteps. He saw the small green alien about 2 blocks behind them, dragging his weapon behind.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud..." Bubblegum was getting irritated, he floated in a rush over to Zim and picked up the heavy weapon with ease.  
  
"Hurry up!" He flew off and Zim followed him, catching up to Dib as well.  
  
They arrived at the theatre a few moments later, no one was there but the lights were on and the glass door was smashed. There were small shuffling noises coming from inside.  
  
Bubblegum went inside quietly and Dib and Zim followed. Inside there was a large reptile-like creature with the body of a lizard and the head of a mouse. It was also as large as an alligator.  
  
"It's called a Mizzard, we'll be starting small." Bubblegum spoke up.  
  
"Awww!" Dib squealed, "It's so cuutt--" He was cut off however, when the Mizzard shot a fireball from its mouth, almost hitting Dib. "Or not...."  
  
Dib unsheathed his sword.  
  
"I'll take care of this!" And he started toward the Mizzard, which currently had its head stuck in an empty popcorn tub.  
  
"Hold on human! Why should you get all the glory?" Dib heard Zim shouting behind him.  
  
"Well, I'll obviously have to do it since you can hardly pick up your weapon."  
  
"I bet i could use it to DEFEAT YOU!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Dib dropped his sword, forgetting completely about the Mizzard and tackled Zim, ready to kick some alien butt.  
  
Zim set his weapon aside and concentrated on pulling Dib's hair out of his scalp. They went on fighting for a few more seconds until they hard Bubblegum interrupt.  
  
"Stop that right now! Just look what you've done!" He pointed towards the door where just the Mizzard's tail could be seen leaving.  
  
Dib stopped giving Zim a wedgie and hurried to pick up his sword, he then dashed out after the Mizzard as Bubblegum rolled his eyes. He turned to Zim.  
  
"You need to learn to work with your weapon. I'll be sending a trainer over to your house tomorrow morning."  
  
Zim frowned, he really didn't want a stinking human in his house...well....even if it turned out the trainer wasn't human, he still didn't want it in his house. But he could see that Bubblegum was getting irritated and he chose not to say anything.  
  
Dib chose that time to come back inside, he was covered in head to toe with some sort of green slime that Zim took to be Mizzard's blood. He was also looking quite proud of himself but that smile soon died down when Bubblegum glared harshly at him.  
  
"I'm ashamed of both of you! We'll have to keep training on Mizzard's until you two can work together." Bubblegum shouted.  
  
They all started to walk home in silence, each of them deep in their thoughts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hmmm, you people tell me if you want me to continue. To me this fic might turn a bit...oh...boring, oh well. I'm also trying to decide on an appropriate rating, i stink at rating things other than R! So I am open to suggestions! Raaah! R&R please. 


End file.
